Meatballs
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: "Emus are being hunted by an evil hunter who goes by the name 'Adonis', but do not be fooled, he is anything but handsome. Please help save the emus. Emus are all in the area of Bosco, please go and hunt 'Adonis' down. Award: 750,000 jewel," Erza read. "I can give Lucy some money in hopes that she'll let me in her house again!" Natsu's face brightened. "Aye, sir!" Happy beamed.


**A/N: Fairy Tail is my fave anime.**

**For the Friendship Only Challenge (HOSTED BY THE FABULOUS MILLY (MEIN LEIBLING))**

**Words: silence, meatball(s), broken, picture frame, glorious, Adonis**

**Action: Twirling**

**Sentence: "Oh lord. Grab the bucket."**

**Emotion: Happiness**

**Animal: Emu**

**Event: Travelling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. I WISH. ;')**

**Meatballs**

It was a glorious day at the guild of Fairy Tail. And now, Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Happy were looking for a new mission to go on together.

"I found one!" Happy happily chirped.

"Lemme take a look at it!" Natsu said, as he grabbed it and saw the reward. "MEATBALLS? WE GET MEATBALLS FOR THE REWARD? LET'S GO!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, grinning from ear to ear.

There was silence.

Natsu and Happy looked up to see Gray facepalming.

"I found a better one," Gray said.

Happy flew over to him while Natsu, with slumped shoulders, walked over to him, mumbling something about wanting meatballs.

Erza walked over, taking the paper from Gray.

"Emus are being hunted by an evil hunter who goes by the name 'Adonis', but do not be fooled, he is anything but handsome. Please help save the emus. Emus are all in the area of Bosco, please go and hunt 'Adonis' down. Award: 750,000 jewel," Erza read.

"I can give Lucy some money in hopes that she'll let me in her house again!" Natsu's face brightened.

"Aye, sir!" Happy beamed.

And then, they were on the train, travelling.

"Ugh…" Natsu vomited.

"Oh lord. Grab the bucket," Gray muttered.

"We're almost there Natsu, it'll be okay!" Happy chirped to Natsu.

Erza just sighed, leaning against her seat casually.

"_The train's engine is broken, so we'll be stopping for a short while until we can fix that. We apologize for the inconvenience," _The speakers blared as the train pulled to a stop.

Natsu's face lit up. "I'm all better now!"

"But the train has stopped, you idiot. We can't get anywhere because of that," Gray said, annoyed.

"Everything will be okay!" Happy said, smiling.

"Yeah, it will!" Natsu said childishly, sticking his tongue out at Gray.

"Will you two just stop fighting?" Erza glared at both of them.

"Whatever. Have you found us a different way to transport?" Gray asked.

"Happy can fly me!" Natsu said happily.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

"Then how about me and Erza? You get all 750, 000 jewel to yourself?" Gray asked, disgusted.

"Yup!" Natsu said, smiling.

"You stupid baka!" Gray slapped Natsu on the back of his head.

"Who are you calling a baka?!" Natsu shouted.

"You, you baka!" Gray shouted.

"_We have fixed the train's engine, so please buckle your seatbelts because we are off!"_ The speakers blared.

The train started to move as Gray smiled in triumph. Natsu keeled over, vomiting.

Erza sighed once more. And then, she smiled. They had a strange friendship, but when it really mattered, they would protect each other and fight for each other.

Finally, the train stopped, they had arrived at their destination.

As they rushed to get to where Adonis had been spotted, it seemed that nothing was left but a picture frame. With a picture of a hideously disgusting man in it.

Erza picked it up, wincing. "You guys, I think I found something!"

Gray and Natsu walked over, while Happy flew towards her.

"Who's that disgusting man?" Gray asked, face churning in disgust.

"I'm guessing Adonis, because the paper said, 'but do not be fooled, he is anything but handsome.'" Erza said.

"Lemme sniff it," Natsu said, as he sniffed the picture frame. "This way! Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy lifted Natsu and flew off towards the right. Gray and Erza began to jog after them.

Finally, they saw a campout filled with cages that contained emus. This was definitely the right place. They looked around to see the disgusting man from the picture.

"Hello, I am Adonis! And who might you be?" Adonis asked, twirling.

"Why should we tell you?" Gray asked, getting into a fighting position, Erza and Natsu doing the same.

"Because if you don't I have to kill you!" Adonis smiled wickedly, twirling once again.

"Let's see you try," Gray grinned at him. "Ice-make Sword!"

"So you're wizards… fairly strong at the looks of you. But not strong enough to beat me!" Adonis said as he twirled one last time, as he disappeared.

Natsu, Gray and Erza looked around to see traces of him running. Perhaps he was like Jet, who manipulated things to make others go slow, so that it looked like he was going fast. But he had vanished completely.

"I'm over here!" Adonis' voice came.

They whirled around, seeing no one and only hearing his taunts. They formed a defensive triangle, looking around. And suddenly, Adonis struck.

Erza's sword was taken from her, and she was left sword-less.

"How will you fight me now, without a sword?" Adonis taunted.

Erza smirked at him. "Requip." And suddenly, she was wearing Flame Empress Armor.

He gasped, and suddenly, Erza, taking advantage of his shock, leapt in the direction of the gasp and pierced his arm.

He suddenly reappeared, arm bleeding.

"Do you want to live, or die?" Erza asked threateningly.

"L-live!" he said trembling.

"Then don't hunt emus and live a normal life. If we hear of you again, we will not give you another chance!" Erza said, as she requipped back to her normal armor, taking her sword back from him.

"Of course!" he said in fright as he scrambled away.

Erza, Natsu and Gray went around freeing the emus. They received their money, and Natsu gave Lucy the money he received and was allowed to go into her house sometimes.

And they never heard of Adonis again.

**A/N: That was a crappy ending, I know. Well I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
